It's My World
" |hình ảnh = Milo_Murphy's_Law_Title_Song.jpg |sáng tác = Dan Povenmire Joshua Pruett |ban nhạc = "Weird Al" Yankovic Robbie Wyckoff Danny Jacob |phát hành = 22 tháng 8, 2016 |thể loại nhạc = Pop |thời gian = 0:38 2:25 (mở rộng) |đoạn nhạc = Tập tin:Milo Murphy’s Law - Main Title (Lyrics)}}" " là bài hát chủ đề của chương trình Milo Murphy's Law trên kênh Disney XD. Bài hát được chơi lần đầu sau phần mở đầu tập phim đầu tiên của chương trình.https://twitter.com/mmonogram/status/767798769605832709 "Weird Al" Yankovic hát bài hát theo góc nhìn của nhân vật ông lồng tiếng, Milo Murphy, về cảnh quan những vật và mọi người mà cậu thấy xung quanh mình, và cảm thấy vui vẻ với tất cả. Lời bài hát Phiên bản mở đầu Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, it looks so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it! Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o (We're all livin' in it) Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it! Phần hậu kết right|220px (We're all living in it!) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oh thanks everybody that is so motivational (Go Milo, go Milo go) I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it! Phiên bản mở rộng right|220px Look at that sun, look at that sky Look at my sweater vest, it looks so fly Look at that mailbox, look at that tree It's about as beautiful as it can be Today is gonna be exceptional Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it (Go Milo, go Milo go) I'm already going actually, but thanks everybody! (wow!) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oops. I slipped in that puddle, now my clothes are all muddy Look at this bruise, look at this scrape How did that happen? Check the video tape Look at this scratch, look at this abrasion! This is gonna be a memorable occasion Today is gonna be incredible If life's a game, I am gonna win it It's my world and we're all living in it (We're all living in it) Never boring even for a minute It's my world and we're all living in it I'm not waiting for a bell to ring I'm not following a beat of drumming I'm not looking for a brand new thing 'Cause I know I got another thing coming! ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (You know there's always just another thing coming) ('nother thing coming. Another thing coming) (and the next thing is gonna be sensational) (Go Milo, go Milo go) Oh thanks, everybody! That is so motivational Look at this cast, look at this sling I'm not missing a single thing, 'cause... I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it. I'm not sitting here watching the world turn You know, I'd rather spin it (Go Milo, go Milo go) It's my world and we're all living in it It's my world and we're all living in it Bản dịch Phiên bản mở đầu Nhìn lên mặt trời, nhìn lên bầu trời Nhìn vào chiếc áo của tôi, nó làm tôi thật bạnh bao Nhìn vào hòm thư kia, nhìn vào cái cây Chúng đều rất đẹp đẽ cho đến khi không thể đẹp hơn. Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o Hôm nay sẽ là một ngày có thể chấp nhận Không hề chán nản dù chỉ một phút Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó! Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o (Chúng ta đều sống ở đó) Wo-o-o-o-o-o-o Không hề chán nản dù chỉ một phút Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó! Phần hậu kết (Chúng ta đều sống ở đó!) (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Ồ cảm ơn mọi người nó thật là động lực (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Tôi sẽ không nhìn thế giới đổi thay Mà tôi sẽ là người thay đổi nó (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó! Phiên bản mở rộng Nhìn lên mặt trời, nhìn lên bầu trời Nhìn vào chiếc áo của tôi, nó làm tôi thật bạnh bao Nhìn vào hòm thư kia, nhìn vào cái cây Chúng đều rất đẹp đẽ cho đến khi không thể đẹp hơn. Hôm nay sẽ là một ngày có thể chấp nhận Không hề chán nản dù chỉ một phút Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó! (Chúng ta đều sống ở đó) Không hề chán nản dù chỉ một phút Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó (Đi nào Milo Milo, đi nào Milo) Tôi thực sự đã đi rồi, nhưng cảm ơn tất cả mọi người! (wow!) (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Oops. Tôi đã trượt chân vào vũng nước, và giờ quần áo đã bị dính bùn Hãy nhìn vết bầm này, và cả vết thương nữa Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Hãy xem băng ghi hình Hãy nhìn vết xước này, cả vết trầy này! Đây sẽ là một kỉ niệm đáng nhớ Ngày hôm nay sẽ thật là phi thường Nếu cuộc sống là một trò chơi, thì tôi sẽ thắng Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó (Chúng ta đều sống ở đó) Không hề chán nản dù chỉ một phút Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó Tôi sẽ không chờ chiếc chuông reo Tôi sẽ không gõ theo nhịp trống Tôi sẽ không tìm kiếm những điều mới lạ Vì tôi biết có thứ khác sắp đến với tôi! (Thứ khác đến. Thứ khác sắp đến) (Ta luôn biết là sẽ có thứ khác sắp đến) (Thứ khác đến. Thứ khác sắp đến) (Ta luôn biết là sẽ có thứ khác sắp đến) (Thứ khác đến. Thứ khác sắp đến) (Và thứ sắp đến sẽ gây ra điều bất ngờ) (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Ồ cảm ơn, mọi người! Đó thật là động lực Hãy nhìn miếng băng này, và cả miếng băng tay nữa Không phải là do sự bất cẩn, mà do... Tôi sẽ không ngồi đây nhìn thế giới đổi thay Mà tôi sẽ là người thay đổi nó (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó. Tôi sẽ không ngồi đây nhìn thế giới đổi thay Mà tôi sẽ là người thay đổi nó (Đi nào Milo, đi nào Milo) Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó Đây là thế giới của tôi và mọi người đều sống ở đó Thư viện ảnh |350px}} Thông tin cơ sở *Phiên bản mở rộng của bài hát hiện hành trên Cửa hàng iTunes vào ngày 21 tháng 10, 2016. *Trong bài hát chủ đề, một vài nhân vật quen thuộc xuất hiện: **Milo dạo bước trên đường. **Huấn luyện viên Mitchell lái xe đánh golf mang bộ dụng cụ thể thao và đánh rơi quả bóng rổ. **Amanda rời mắt khỏi điện thoại khi cột đèn rơi xuống. **Kris, Wally, Josh và Sara ở trên mái nhà của một ngôi nhà. **Elliot báo hiệu cho Martin. **Xe của Martin mất kiểm soát và Brigette đến giúp. **Bản quảng cáo Tiến sĩ Zone và Vượn Thời gian ngã xuống và bốc cháy. **Chad và Mort đọc sách ma cà rồng và nhìn Thầy Drako đang che dù. **Hai điệp viên của chính phủ từ tập "The Note" điều khiển một con diều. **Bradley đi xe đạp ngang qua Milo, bị con diều đâm trúng và ngã xe. **Scott chui ra từ lỗ cống nước. **Cô Murawski và Cô White cho thử một quả khinh khí cầu nhỏ lên không trung, và chiếc khinh khí cầu bị tấm quảng cáo Cậu bé Mỡ lợn đâm trúng. **Cavendish và Dakota đuổi theo xe hồ trăn bị bốc hỏa. **Diogee chạy ngang qua Milo rồi quay lại ở cuối bài hát. **Melissa và Zack tránh tiêu đề của chương trình rơi trúng. *Lời hát "It's my world and we're all living in it" được nghe rất nhiều trong phần kết của các tập phim. *Tiêu đề của bài hát ở các ngôn ngữ khác: **Tiêu đề tiếng Tây Ban Nha là "Es mi mundo muy divertido", tức là "Đây là thế giới rất vui vẻ của tôi." **Tiêu đề tiếng Ý là "Benvenuti è questo il mio mondo", tức là "Chào mừng đến với thế giới của tôi." Xem thêm *Danh sách các bài hát *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *It's My World/Đa ngôn ngữ Cước chú en:It's My World pl:Czołówka Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 1 Thể_loại:Bài hát được Milo Murphy hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Robbie Wyckoff hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Danny Jacob hát